witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher Wannabe
|Level = 10 |Previous = Contract: The Merry Widow |Enemies = Ghoul |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map the descent 01.png}} Witcher Wannabe is a secondary quest in . Contract: The Merry Widow must have been completed first and 5 in games days have passed since then for this quest to become available. Walkthrough Once the requirements are met, head to Lindenvale where, near the notice board, the alderman mutters about there being another witcher in the area. Talk to him to find out a supposed witcher took a contract for a monster and got his daughter pregnant. You can answer however you like before he eventually points you to the cemetery to search for the impostor. At the cemetery you'll find he's hiding from a single ghoul. After the ghoul is slain, head to the back of the graveyard and the wannabe will thank Geralt for saving his life. However, two villagers appear to check why the supposed "witcher" took so long to kill the monster. When they see Geralt, a second witcher, they apparently grow suspicious of the wannabe's legitimacy. You can choose whether to expose the fraud or pretend it took two witchers. If you expose him, you then have the choice of convincing them to let the wannabe go or let the elder decide (in which case he'll be killed). If you cover for him, you can choose between making him work for the elder for a year to make up for his failure or for him to never return to the village. Regardless of choice, the quest will complete, earning 10 for finding the impostor and 75 for completing the quest. Journal entry : Geralt learned of a witcher who had earned the ire of several villages in Velen. One of the inhabitants of Lindenvale had even accused him of fathering his daughters' child. The whole affair seemed highly suspicious, so Geralt decided to investigate and find out the truth of the matter. : Geralt found the man who was pretending to be a witcher in the nearby cemetery. :If Geralt rats out the imposter... ::...and lets him go: :::He took pity on the poor incompetent and convinced the villagers to let him go free. ::...and has him taken before the village elder: :::He decided to hand over the swindler to the villagers to try and punish as they saw fit. :If Geralt covers for the imposter... ::...and requests he works out his failure'':'' :::He decided not to hand the swindler over to the villagers but meted out his own punishment instead. He took his counterfeit medallion from him and forced him to work off his crimes by laboring in the fields. ::...and says he should never return: :::He took pity on the man and did not hand him over to the local authorities, instead letting him go free on the condition that he never return there again. Objectives * Find out more about the contract posted by the residents of Lindenvale. * Use your Witcher Senses to look for the charlatan in the cemetery. * Kill the ghoul. Trivia * Once the ghoul is killed, if you go into the building in the cemetery and come out again the two angel statues that were on either side of the door will now be looking at Geralt and will turn to face him every time the camera moves them out of sight until they disappear, an Easter egg in reference to the weeping angels from Doctor Who. Notes * If you cover for the impostor and have him work he can be found later working near Lindenvale's southern entrance still wearing the Witcher's medallion. ar:الويتشر المدعي pl:Wiedźmin jak malowany ru:Вылитый ведьмак Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests